project_mongoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
One of the common races widely accepted across Khorvaire, the majority of the Dwarves live in The Mror Holds however they may be found in smaller numbers across Eberron. Despite often being stereotyped as money obsessed alcoholics, Dwarves may be found in many professions and walks of life although the Dwarves of Mror Hold endlessly mine for gems and metals. A large majority of dwarves worship the Sovereign Host, particularly Dol Arrah, Kol Korran and Onatar. Dwarves tend to be quite reticent, showing little emotion and keep information about themselves from anyone who is not family. They do their best to think before they speak in an attempt to avoid giving anyone information they could use against them. Dwarves speak Dwarvish amongst themselves though it is rare for a dwarf to not speak Common. Similar to humans in many ways, the Dwarves are shorter - averaging 4 1/2 feet - and tend to be more enduring. They hold their family and clans very dear to them, many clans having long held grudges. Dwarven Clans Clan Mroranon Clan Mroranon owns mines that produce the finest grade metal ore which they have expanded into an extensive trade with Breland. Clan Mroranon are revered as the greatest miners in all Khorvaire. Of the clans they are the most vehement in proposing the elimination of the Jhorash'tar Orcs. Other clans seek to incorporate the Jhorash'tar among the clans, an opinion which the clan buries at every Iron Council. Given that clan leader Torlan Mroranon is the arbiter of the Iron Council it seems that their motivations are more likely to prevail. Mroranonhold lies inside Krona Peak. Clan Doldarun Clan Doldarun is wealthy, with a large number of gold and silver mines within its hold. Doldarun has also discovered deposits of mithral and adamantine in its territory, and it is deeply embroiled in foreign affairs. Doldarun dwarves are master entrepreneurs, playing their customers against each other and always finding the right market and highest prices for their goods. Historically neutral in the dwarven wars, Doldarun has no feuds with individual clans, but no firm allies either. Doldarun seeks to use its wealth to outmuscle the other clans and emerge as the de facto ruler of the Mror Holds. Clan Droranath Clan Droranath is a throwback to earlier times. Its warriors are temperamental and train to enhance their natural rage; naturally, the clan boasts a large number of barbarians. It battles the Jhorash'tar continuously, which puts it at odds with Clan Toldorath and Clan Tordannon. Droranath has a lesser concentration of natural resources than most other holds, but it contains enough to make it a decent power and a worthwhile ally. Droranath mercenaries command high prices throughout Khorvaire. Clan Kolkarun Clan Kolkarun shifts allegiance constantly. Its history includes feuds with each of the other clans at one point or another, and its allies change as rapidly as its enemies. Nevertheless, Kolkarun dwarves are shrewd entrepreneurs and charismatic negotiators, and their wealth allows them to supply potential allies with gifts. The other clans view Kolkarun as opportunists, while Kolkarun dwarves see themselves as smart enough to always pick the winning side. Currently, Kolkarun has diplomatic ties to Aundair, Karrnath, Zilargo, the Talenta halflings, and the Emerald Claw. It counts Mroranon and Soldarak among its allies in the holds, and for the last couple of decades it has maintained a growing feud with Doldarun, which seeks to discredit Kolkarun. House Kundarak House Kundarak offers services focused in security and banking. Their primary customers are those who have enough coin to buy something worth protecting including the wealthy, the powerful, other Dragonmarked houses and even state governments. They are the wealthiest Dragonmarked House by far and their banking establishments can be found all over Khorvaire. Kundarak also lease their ancestral lands Kundarak Hold to any mining establishment providing they offer a percentage of the profit. House Kundarak possesses the Mark of Warding which allows the bearers to secure items, papers and money giving reason to why they are the number one service in security. This is a feat that PC's may take. * Least Mark: Alarm, arcane lock, fire trap or misdirection 1/day; +2 bonus on Search checks * Lesser Mark: Explosive runes, glyph of warding or nondetection 1/day * Greater Mark: Mordenkainen's faithful hound, greater glyph of warding or guards and wards 1/day * Siberys Mark: Prismatic Wall, 1/day Clan Laranak Clan Laranak has little known about it except that its feud with Clan Londurak is legendary. All dwarves know of the mutual enmity these two clans possess, and it was only with reluctance and gifts from the other clans that the two agreed to work together to present a unified front at Thronehold. Their councilors disagree with each other out of habit and ancestral hatred more than reason. Now, the two clans wage their private war in whatever socially acceptable ways they can, each shifting alliances with the other clans to outplay the other. Clan Londurak Clan Londurak has little known about it except for its legendary feud with Clan Laranak. All dwarves know of the mutual enmity between these two clans, and it was only with reluctance and gifts from the other clans that the two agreed to work together to present a unified front at Thronehold. Their councilors disagree with each other out of habit and ancestral hatred more than reason. Now, the two clans wage their private war in whatever socially acceptable ways they can, each shifting alliances with the other clans to outplay the other. Clan Narathun Clan Narathun's holds contain mines of precious gemstones, and Narathun jewelers are among the best in the world. They work with Clan Mroranon to create ceremonial weapons and with Doldarun to create fine jewelry. Narathun feuds with Clan Droranath, which it says reneged on a business deal long ago, and with Clan Toldorath and Clan Tordannon, which it believes robbed it in ancient times. Clan Noldrun Clan Noldrun disappeared about four hundred years ago. Rumors abound as to the cause, and most consider its lands haunted and avoid them. Clans Mroranon, Toldorath, and Tordannon (all of which feuded with Noldrun) were not unhappy to see it go. Clan Soldorak Clan Soldorak is one of the wealthiest of the clans, and frequently challenges House Kundarak's holdings both physically and through subterfuge and plotting. They have spread out the most across the lands of Khorvaire, working as speculators and financiers. The clan's uncompromising business dealings have put it at odds with most other clans, particularly, but it works with Clan Soranath to find markets for their mutual goods. Clan Soranath Clan Soranath possesses excellent crafters, who work with other clans to produce finished goods from their raw materials. As such, they are friend to all, though the other clans resent being unable to match Soranath's skill. Sor, the clan's founder, quarreled with Mror in ancient times, and their clans continue the feud today. Clan Toldorath Clans Toldorath and Tordannon are longtime allies and persuasive diplomats. They currently lobby to grant the Jhorash'tar Orcs full clan status, a proposition that Mroranon finds reprehensible but that the other clans are willing to consider. Toldorath and Tordannon are the most adept at using their wealth as weapons, and many members of the Aurum hail from these clans. They have longstanding feuds with Clans Droranath and Narathun. Clan Tordannon Clans Tordannon and Toldorath are longtime allies and persuasive diplomats. They currently lobby to grant the Jhorash'tar Orcs full clan status, a proposition that Mroranon finds reprehensible but that the other clans are willing to consider. Toldorath and Tordannon are the most adept at using their wealth as weapons, and many members of the Aurum hail from these clans. They have longstanding feuds with Clans Droranath and Narathun.